Captain Marvel (MCU Character)
(formerly)|movie = Captain Marvel Captain Marvel 2 (unreleased) Avengers: Infinity War (indirectly mentioned) Avengers: Endgame Marvel's S.H.E.I.L.D. (mentioned/unreleased)|image = CapMarvel-EndgameProfile.jpg|tv series = Captain Marvel: The Series Jessica Jones (mentioned) Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. (mentioned)|actor = Brie Larson}} Carol Susan Jane Danvers '''(also known as '''Captain Marvel), is one of the main characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and made her first appearance in her own solo movie, Captain Marvel, as well as appearing in Avengers: Endgame, and will be making more appearances in the upcoming Marvel films, Captain Marvel 2 ''and ''Marvel's S.H.E.I.L.D. ''which are both going to be apart of the MCU. After being hit by a unknown blue ray, Carol is kidnapped, by a species called the Kree, and is tricked into thinking she is one. Her so-called friends also mind play her into thinking that another species, the Skrulls, are bad people, purposely trying to hurt her own kind. Later on, Carol finds out the truth behind all of this, and tries to control her new powers along the way. Carol is portrayed by Brie Larson. Backstory Carol was born somewhere on Earth on 4th November 1989, to the Danvers family. Her family weren't always the nicest to her. Her mother didn't look out for her, and her dad restricted her from doing certain things because she was a girl. Growing up, she had some minor relationships. She lived in a small flat for half of her early adult stage. Carol never got in contact with her family, because they weren't always the nicest to her. Somepoint after she moved out, she met a woman, whose name is unknown and they bonded well. Until the woman left to go somewhere. Later on in her life, Carol decided she wanted to become a pilot, and many years after her childhood, decided to become one, and at the Air force, met a new friend there and they became close ever-since. Carol was shown to be a really good pilot, and knew how to control, how to steer, how to control her steering and to keep a good balance at doing it. ''Movies MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME! Captain Marvel In the movie, Carol (Vers), is introduced to be a Kree woman who is trying to control her powers. Her counselor, Yon-Rogg is helping her do this. Later, Carol and Yon-Rogg team up with the rest of their Kree friends, to save one of their own kind on another planet. When they do this, Carol is kidnapped by the Skrulls. The Skrulls take Carol to study her memories. Carol manages to break free and there is a huge fight on the Skrulls' ship which leads Carol falling to Earth. When on Earth, she asks a police officer for some directions, but the officer thinks she is strange. Then, afterwards, whilst trying to call her friends, Carol ends up meeting Nick Fury. More to be added... Avengers: Infinity War While Nick Fury and his agent assistant are in New York, the aftermath of Thanos' snap wipes out half the city. Nick says let's call her for help, and uses a pager which has Captain Marvel's (Carol's), logo on it. Before it answers, he is killed and turned to dust, along with his friend. Avengers: Endgame After getting a distress call from Nick Fury, Carol arrives on Earth to the Avengers headquarters, to demand where her friend is. Later on, she teams up with, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and the other Avengers to defeat Thanos. Captain Marvel 2 Carol will appear in this Captain Marvel ''sequel, and the movie will follow what she has been up to, during the gap between her first movie and ''Avengers: Endgame. Personality Carol is a strong, smart, independent woman with a heart. When she realizes the good in people, she will go out of her way to help them. She is also very quick and powerful, and laid-back. She's not a revenge type of person. She can walk away when revenge is temping. She is also a progressing learner, and quite sassy. Skills * Blasts: Captain Marvel can give out powerful blasts from her hands, sending her enemy or enemies flying backwards. The force of the blasts are pretty strong. * Flying: She can fly when all of her energy is absorbed in her. * Strength: Marvel is quite strong, and can lift heavy things like a vehicle. * Running: Carol can run fast, especially when she is after her enemy. She puts her speed forward and doesn't let anything get in her path. * Shape-sifting: Because she was also given Skrull powers, she can actually shape-sift into anything she sees, in contact with, or thinks. However, unlike Skrulls, she can actually recieve data from the person she impersonates, (Backstory, name, fears, worries, etc.) * Smarts: Captain Marvel is quite clever. In a situation, she already knows what to do, and how to handle the situation. * Martial Arts: Due to the fact she has had martial art lessons, Carol can easily use any martial art skills against her attacker. She can kick, punch her enemy and they'd be lying unconscious on the floor. She is a very hard attacker and her attacks on enemies can be seen as brutal. Allies/Enemies Allies * Nick Fury * Goose the Cat (Marvel's Goose) * Maria Rambeau (Best-Friend) * Monica Rambeau (Goddaughter) * Phil Coulson * Skrulls * Natasha Romanoff * Steve Rogers * Tony Stark * James Rhodes * Rocket Racoon * Nebula * Okoye * Hulk/Bruce Banner * Sam Wilson * Thor * Hawkeye (A.K.A. Clint Barton) * Spider-Man (A.KA. Peter Parker) * T'Challa (A.K.A. Black Panther) * Shuri * Gamora * Star-Lord * Mantis * Scott Lang (A.K.A. Ant-Man) * Hope Van Dyne (A.KA. Wasp) Enemies * Thanos * Skrulls (formerly) * Kree * Mar-vell Appearances/Refernces * She will be mentioned in the upcoming Season 3 of the Netflix Marvel series, Jessica Jones, which is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * She will be mentioned in an upcoming episode of Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. Trivia * Captain Marvel is set to get her own Disney Plus (Disney+) series, entitled, Captain Marvel: The Series, which will have 10-episodes respectively and will also feature Carol's adventures in space, straight after the events of Captain Marvel. ** This TV Series will not spoil anything for the second Captain Marvel ''movie, ''Captain Marvel 2. ** Daredevil could be mentioned in this show. * Carol Danvers is considered to be one of the most strongest Marvel Cinematic Universe characters.